1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to lubrication of bearings and the like, and, in some preferred embodiments, to methods of positive displacement lubrication of motors or the like that require retention and removal of lubricant within a bearing and/or the like.
2. Background Discussion
Electric motors, and other devices, are often greased or lubricated at the time of manufacture. If a motor has been stored for a long period time (such as, e.g., six months or more), it is commonly lubricated prior to initiating use—such as, e.g., using a standard hand-held grease gun. Under some conditions, grease leakage can occur around a motor shaft hole or the like (such as, e.g., in the event of over-packing of grease).
Lubrication of electric motors is also commonly performed as part of a planned maintenance program. Greasing and lubrication can often lead to accumulation of dirt and cleanliness problems. Accordingly, prior to greasing, one typically needs to be sure that fittings are free from dirt and that one always re-lubricates using grease that is also free from contamination. In some instances, motors may be equipped with an automatic grease relief fitting, a grease plug or a grease cover plate for the outlet. In some cases, it may be necessary to remove an automatic type relief fitting due to hardening of grease. Moreover, motors utilizing a grease plate may require the scraping out of old grease periodically.
In summary, electronic motors and other devices having lubricated bearings and/or the like face complexities in maintaining desired lubrication levels and in maintaining cleanliness and operability of the devices.
With respect to vertically-oriented bearing arrangements, such arrangements often experience significant problems in relation to maintaining proper lubrication levels within the bearing because gravity tends to act to pull the lubrication prematurely out of the bearing cavity. In addition, these vertical bearing arrangements also confront problems when seeking to remove used lubricant or to keep such lubricants from building up and/or clogging upon the bearings and/or leaking into areas other than the removal chamber.
While a variety of lubrication systems and methods are known, there remains a need for improved systems and methods.